Devices used in subterranean wells are typically designed to withstand a harsh, hostile wellbore environment. However, in some cases, such devices could hinder well operations, for example, by restricting production, obstructing access, disrupting another device's function, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and utilizing devices for use in subterranean wells.